


Destiny

by Faramirlover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows Arthur is his destiny but he's not happy about having to protect the prince. Copied from my fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/gifts).



At first Merlin had rejected the idea that Arthur was his 'destiny'. He didn't want to protect the stupid stuck up prince. For all he cared, Arthur Pendragon could go die in a hole. He was a no good, useless bully with an over inflated ego.

But after a while he'd decided that Arthur wasn't so bad. Yeah he was a jerk and teased Merlin mercilessly most of the time, but he trusted Merlin and saved his life. Maybe keeping his eye on Arthur wasn't going to be so much of a chore. He'd probably have done it anyway.

It was only when he had had to help Arthur into his clothes when he'd broken his arm that Merlin realised what being Arthur's other half really meant. And as Arthur backed him against the wall and used his one mobile hand to unlace his tunic, Merlin decided that he didn't mind Arthur being his destiny at all.


End file.
